The Turkey of Death
by BlackColoredPencils
Summary: Just a fic of what I thought would be a cool Supernatural episode 'cause I've been binge watching SPN, and I wanted to incorporate one of my favorite mythologies into Supernatural, since they haven't tried it yet. Takes place sometime during Season 2, because I literally just started watching this show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately and now I'm starting another one... But all of my spare time for the past couple of weeks was dedicated to trying to keep my old cat alive. He was almost as old as me, and I don't have any memories without him, so he's really special. He just died this morning, I've been trying to distract myself by marathoning _Supernatural_ during the whole drama for my cat. RIP Socksie. **

**Note that I've only finished Season 1 of _Supernatural_ , so this is probably going to take place sometime around there.**

Dean smirked as he glanced towards the passenger seat of the Impala, seeing Sam with his eyes shut and his mouth agape in a silent snore. He reached over to the volume and turned it up, blaring _Highway to Hell_ and Sam jolted upright, his eyes flashing open, then he groaned and glared over at Dean. Dean looked back over to the highway innocently, but there was a vague smirk playing on his face. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Sam groaned, shaking his head.

"I need my copilot here, Sam. Bobby just called when you were snoozin' off. He thinks he found us a case."

"What is it?" Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Tampa, Florida. Don't know what it is yet, but it sounds sort of like our gig."

"What do we know so far?" Sam asked.

"Nine deaths. No connections between the victims, except all of them were drained of blood."

"Vampires?" Sam guessed.

"Nope. Not unless they dated a chicken. There were no human tracks on the murder site, but there were bird tracks. Officials identified them either as turkey or chicken tracks. Also no external marks, like fangs, or scratches, or any of that. The only thing is that their blood is gone. Though whatever this is, seems to be sort of inconsistent. Some of the victims hearts were missing. Might be multiple monsters. Weird, huh?"

Sam blinked, leaning back and thought.

"Man, that's weird." Sam said.

"Yeah, no kidding. So why don't you make yourself useful on the way and peek in Dad's journal for some info."

"Okay." Sam nodded, reaching into the glove compartment and taking out the journal.

Dean grinned, "That's my nerd."

Sam rolled his eyes, flipping through the pages.

They arrived at a motel in north Georgia in the evening and decided to stop there for the night after calculating that it would take at least ten more hours of driving to get to Tampa, Florida. Settling down in the motel, They quickly set up camp, doing the usual salting all windows and doors protocol, then Sam got out his laptop and began to search around the web, looking for more information on this case.

"Hey check this out, Dean." Sam said after pulling up an article. "One of the victims shortly before death reported repeatedly seeing a man in a yellow suit with black eyes."

"Demon?" Dean began, "No- wait... That doesn't explain the blood loss or the chicken. Man, this is a tough one."

"I know, but it gets weirder." Sam said, scrolling down to another part of the article. "Another victim's family members reported that the victim kept on seeing a man wearing a yellow suit, but with white eyes. And on and on this goes. The victims kept on seeing this same guy, but can't decide whether he had white or black eyes."

"Huh..." Dean said. "So a chicken-vampire-demon-dude with inconsistent eye color and sometimes likes to rip out hearts. This guy is tricky. Did all of the victims see him?"

"Most of them, yeah, but others never seemed to say anything about it. The families reported these victims as jumpy, like they kept on seeing something, but didn't want to admit it. And there's more. I dug deeper and found that the victims actually do have similarities. All of the victims had some sort of Mexican heritage. Some of them were even related to each other."

"So maybe we should be checking out some Mexican lore. Maybe this killer freak is picking on its own people."

"Yeah I'm checking into that right now." Sam said, opening a new tab on his browser and typed a few key words. After several minutes of scrolling around and searching new key words, Sam thought he found something.

"Aha! I think I've narrowed it down a bit!" Sam said. "So I at least found out what the changing eye color means. It's called the 'Evil Eyes', and a lot of different cultures' mythology have this all over the world, including Mexico. In Mexican mythology, the Evil Eyes were either black or white, and were normally on an evil Aztec deity that meant harm to the ancient Mexica. The only thing is, it doesn't narrow our options down very much. There's at least a thousand Aztec deities, and a lot of them have the Evil Eye."

"So you think we're dealing with an Aztec god?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man. Those guys were brutal, right? That explains the whole ripped-out-heart thing on some of the victims. So, which Aztec gods were vampires?"

"Basically all of them." Sam said. "In Aztec mythology, their gods were believed to have no blood, hence all of the human sacrifices to give their gods blood. They believed these sacrifices were vital to the survival of their world, because these gods needed blood to keep the world running, and to get favors from the gods, such as good crops, no drought, victory in battle, et cetera."

"Do you think some guy is trying to win a favor by killing people and giving this god blood?"

"I don't think so. Remember, there were no external signs of struggle or violence on most of the victims. Whoever this guy is, I think he's doing it on his own."

"Right, college-kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! So I've done a bunch of research to back this story up, but I'm tweeking the Aztec mythology a teeny bit to fit the story. Just tweeking it. Nothing major. After all, the TV show itself** ** _did_** **tweek vampire mythology! But I just had a lot of fun researching for this story, and even taught myself a bit of Nahuatl (language of the ancient Aztecs) and it's really interesting.**

 **Also, thank you so much to shazzah19 for your kind words and review! I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, onward!**

Sam and Dean got to the road early the next morning and arrived at a Tampa motel at 4:00 in the evening. The motel was in a good spot, almost directly on the beach with a great view of Tampa Bay, where they could see gigantic freight ships and cruise ships pulling into the bay.

"Nice pick, Sammy." Dean said, getting out of the Impala. "I'm sure there's lots of beach babes. I always wanted to go to Florida."

Sam rolled his eyes, slamming the car door shut. "Keep your head level, Dean. We have an Aztec god to deal with."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean smiled as they entered the doors and a young blonde woman was seen at the front desk. "Speaking of gods..." he muttered with his grin widening into his signature flirtatious one.

Sam groaned, shaking his head.

"One room, two queens." Sam said to the front desk lady, ignoring Dean. She nodded, taking the MasterCard offered, slid it through the machine, and handed it back to them with a room key.

"Enjoy your stay." She said unenthusiastically while narrowing her eyes at Dean.

"Thanks." Dean winked, taking the key.

Once again doing the usual safety setup with salt and holy water, Sam and Dean finished unloading their stuff into the motel.

"Wanna scope the town? Maybe go to the beach." Dean asked Sam with a grin.

"You mean scope girls in bikinis?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow with amused disapproval.

Dean lifted his hands innocently. "Nah! I just wanted to see the ocean, being inland most of the time..."

Sam gave Dean a knowing glare.

"Okay, maybe hit up a couple of chicks." Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "Maybe after the hunt. More people could die, you know. Aztec gods used to have hundreds of sacrifices in a single day. I'd suspect whoever this deity is, he's famished. Even after all of these killings."

"Alright. Alright." Dean groaned. "Let's go check out the victims in the morgue."

"Now that sounds like a better idea."

...

Rose glanced up from her computer seeing two men in formal suits enter the morgue. She bit her lip, but forced a smile.

"Hello gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

Dean stepped forward with a half-smile playing on his lips. He glanced at the receptionist's name tag. "Ah, Rose. Lovely name by the way. Name's Agent Jeff Berger. FBI. That's my partner, Bob Wall. We're here to investigate the bodies."

Rose nodded, inwardly grimacing, but forced a smile.

"ID's?"

Sam and Dean held out their false badges. Rose nodded again, getting up from her chair.

"This way." She was shaking terribly. She led them down a hallway to the right of the receptionist table. Double doors stood at the end of the corridor with a keypad to the side of it. Rose jabbed in the code, swallowing hard in apprehension.

"You okay, ma'am?" Sam asked.

Rose looked back at them, forcing a smile, but her jaw quivered.

"Ahh... why don't you go on in on your own... My cousin was a- a victim."

Sam blinked in surprise.

"Man, I'm sorry." Dean said, shaking his head. "Must be tough."

The light on the keypad turned green and Rose shrugged, though obviously shaken, and propped the doors open an inch.

"Yeah it's- it's okay. Her name was Francis. She was such a nice person. I can't believe..." she swallowed, gritting her jaw and shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Go right in."

"Thanks, Rose. Too bad about your cousin." Dean said. "I was wondering, did Francis act weird or anything before she died?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. She- she kept on rambling on about a guy in a yellow T-shirt with black eyes... I don't understand. She- she was sort of out of it the week before. She was all pale and everything. At first we didn't do anything about it, but then she kept on passing out and we took her to the hospital. They told us that she lost a lot of blood, and they didn't have enough donors of her blood type. I- I gave her some of my blood, but she died anyways. I wish I could have done more."

"We're sorry, Rose we're going to figure out what happened, okay?"

Rose pursed her lips, but turned and left down the hallway.

Dean shook his head. "Sad chicks are always the cutest."

Sam slapped his ear.

"Hey!"

Sam rolled his eyes, then pushed the morgue door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, GrammarCreed for the review!**

 **Onward!**

The morgue was kept cold, but Sam and Dean barely noticed it, even relieved by the coldness.

"Dang! Florida is freaking hot!" Dean grunted as soon as they were inside. "This is so much better!"

He glanced at all of the drawers lining the opposite wall with numbers and names on them.

"Who should we check out first? Francis?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

They quickly found the right drawer and drew it out, lifting the cold, plastic cover from the body. It was a young woman in her late thirties with long, black hair and tanned skin. She looked distantly Latino and appeared sort of deflated and thin.

Sam leaned over, turning her head and looking at her neck. "Yeah, this proves this was no vampire. Drained, but no fang marks."

Dean lifted her limp hand, looking at it. There was what looked like an ink smudge on the side of her palm.

"Hey take a look at this."

Sam turned her head back, then leaned over to look at her hand.

"Is that charcoal?" Sam said.

"Dunno." Dean shrugged. "But I think it's some sort of Aztec thingy."

"It's called _Nahuatl_ , but it sure looks like it." Sam took out his phone, taking a picture of it. There were five symbols in all. They were so faint that if Dean hadn't looked for it, he never would have noticed. Dean chuckled, pointing at the second symbol. It looked like a smiling ghost waving its arms around.

"Huh. So the Aztecs invented Casper."

"We need to look up these symbols." Sam said.

Dean pointed at another symbol. "Ha! Looks like an Aztec manicurist reaching for some cherry dumplings!"

Sam glanced at it, noticing that Dean's description was actually pretty accurate to what it looked like, but shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it means, Dean."

"C'mon, Sammy! Have a little fun!"

Sam rolled his eyes. He picked up the body's other hand, carefully examining it.

"Another symbol." Sam said. He took a picture of this one, too. It was faded a lot, but looked like the back of a flattened turtle with a giant flower on top of it where the head should have gone.

"Huh." Dean said, letting go of Francis's hand. "So you think Francis knew about the god after her and tried some protective symbols?"

"Why would she do it in charcoal? Charcoal was used to decorate some of the human sacrifices for the Aztecs. Don't you think that's counter-productive?"

Dean shrugged. "We should dig deeper on this one."

...

Sam plopped down several Aztec mythology books over the library table. Dean watched, sipping his coffee.

"So what did you find, nerd?"

" _Nahuatl,_ Aztec deities, mythologies, charms, superstitions... Heck, even a history of Mexico."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Great. That's... a lot."

"I know." Sam said with a sigh, plopping down in a chair across from Dean. "First I need to figure out what these symbols mean."

Sam flipped through _Nahuatl_ _Pictographs_ for at least an hour before coming across anything useful, while Dean researched the Aztec deities.

"Okay, I found out one of the symbols. The turtle-looking one; it's called _tezcapoquio._ It means, 'smoking mirror'. But what does that mean? Are any Aztec deities connected in some way to a smoking mirror?"

Dean glanced down at his book, flipping back several pages.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a sec... Okay here it is. Tess...tez-cat...catty-poca... poca-pants... However the hell you pronounce this dude's name- he's nicknamed the _Obsidian Mirror,_ or the _Smoking Mirror._ But If this is the guy we're looking at, then who is the chicken-dude? This guy sure don't look like a chicken."

Dean flipped over the book, pushing it to Sam. It was open on a page with an Aztec illustration of a man with black and yellow skin, a green headdress, and white eyes. One of his feet was replaced with a serpent, and mounted on his headdress was the turtle-like symbol for the smoking mirror.'

"Tezcatlipoca," Sam read.

"Yeah, I guess that's how you pronounce it, but I definitely can't." Dean said. "But other Aztec gods might also have that same 'smoking mirror' thing. I don't know about this guy, though. He's more of that jaguar type of guy. At least his symbol-thing is a jaguar."

"Not just a jaguar." Sam said, scanning through the page. "He's a _nagua_."

"A what?"

"So you obviously didn't read through this thoroughly." Sam said, smirking. "So it says that some Aztec deities or even humans had something called a _nagua_ ; an animal form that they could shapeshift into. Some Aztec gods had multiple _naguas_. A jaguar might be just one of his _naguas_. Though this whole thing really does complicate things. Each _nagua_ form is sort of like its own personality with its own powers, abilities, and weaknesses, and is sometimes identified as its own separate god."

"So the thing we're tracking down might be one of the many things we have to look out for."

"Exactly. If he decides to use one of his other _naguas_ , it's going to be a whole new trail to trace, and new patterns to track in the victims. But I'm really hoping that it's not Tezcatlipoca. He's apparently one of the most powerful Aztec deities. There's only four deities with his level of power. He's the god of war, hurricanes, patron of ancient Mexico, and all of that jazz."

"So how do we stop a _nagua_?"

Sam shrugged. "That's what you're here for, isn't it? You keep looking. I'm going to work on the other translation."

Once again, they lapsed into silent studying.

"Found something." Dean said after a while. "Nothing on killing this thing, but it says here that Aztecs would sometimes stick a knife in a bowl of water and put it behind their door. It was said to scare off sorcerers, and this guy is a sorcerer of a sort, right?"

"We could try that in our motel tonight." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it won't be _my_ knife." Dean grunted with a smirk.

Sam narrowed his eyes challengingly. "We'll see about that. Found anything else?"

"Well yeah. Apparently this Tezcatli-whatchamacallit guy, whatever his name is keeps on going on and on about this drama between him and this other guy whose name I can't pronounce."

Sam glanced at the page. "Quetzalcoatl."

"Yeah, nerd. That guy. This evil _nagua-_ god-guy doesn't like him too much. There's an amulet used by Quetzalcoatl called eh-he-kayla-co-co...co-co whatever you call it... It's said to have the power of him. Lots of the Aztec priests wore this amulet, so there's lots of them, and it doesn't look too hard to make. Maybe we could try to beat him with one of those."

"We could try it." Sam said.


End file.
